yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Jurong Island Services
The Jurong Island Services serves within Jurong Island (Pulau Seraya, Pulau Ayer Merbau & Pulau Sakra) from Jurong East Interchange. It is an artificial island off the south coast of Jurong Port, created through land reclamation and joining up of seven smaller islands. Bus Terminal Jurong Island Bus Terminal (location: Template:Coord) is a bus terminal on the southwest of Jurong Island, Singapore, serving the only form of public transport on the offshore island off the southwest coast of the main island. The terminal was located near Oasis@Sacra, the amenity centre on the island. Initially, JTC provided shuttle bus services to and from Jurong East MRT station. Later, SBS started public bus services to Jurong Island. Later SBS started public bus services to Jurong Island. In 2002, two Jurong Island services were notable for being the first routes to use CNG powered buses in Singapore.cite_note-1 However, SBS later stopped operating these services in 2003 and all their buses were moved to SBS and were used to replace Leyland Olympian 2-Axles. Since then transportation to the island has been provided by Transit Network Consortium (with renumbering to a different number) and Woodlands Transport (718 is being known to the Jurong Island Western Extension). Routes The outlying islands consisted of Pulau Ayer Chawan, Pulau Ayer Merbau, Pulau Merlimau and Pulau Seraya were used to house fishing communities comprising small villages up to the 1960s. Apart from imported crude, natural gas from Indonesia's West Natuna field arrives at Jurong Island via a 640 km undersea pipeline. Some of it is refined to provide a source of cleaner and cheaper fuel, while the rest is sent to crackers that make other petrochemical products. The country's first refilling station for compressed natural gas (CNG) opened on Jurong Island in 2002. As most of the 2500+ cars running on CNG in Singapore are not allowed to enter the island because the drivers do not have the necessary security pass, four more CNG stations opened on the main island leading up to September 2009. On 1 June 2000, the Singapore Bus Services/Ernest/First Western was awarded the tendered contract to operate three shuttle bus services to Jurong Island (711, 712 & 713). These are the places that is in the petroleum industry. Two of the bus services were scheduled to operate during weekday peak hours only, while the other bus service covers the route segments of both peak hour bus services during off peak hours on weekdays and on weekends and public holidays. As part of the rules and regulations, selected Mercedes-Benz O405s were converted to basically use it for Jurong Island services. It also used 2 Compressed Natural Gas (CNG)-powered Volvo B10BLE buses. Later on, on 30 June 2003, the operations of Jurong Island services ceased and transferred to Transit Network Consortium (TNC). The Mercedes-Benz O405s were transferred back where they have spare capacity. The bus routes do include: #715: Jurong East / Hua Yi Secondary School - Seraya / Merlimau #717: Jurong East / Hua Yi Secondary School - Seraya / Merlimau / Sakra Woodlands Transport will be taking over operations of Jurong Island Bus Services from Transit Network Consortium (TNC) from 30 July 2015. Jurong Island Bus Service 715, Jurong Island Bus Service 716 and Jurong Island Bus Service 718’s operations will be transferred over while TNC Bus Service 717 will be withdrawn. On 30 & 31 July 2015, Service 715 will both be operated by TNC (from Jurong East Temp Int) and Woodlands Transport (from Westgate) to facilitate the transition period for operators and new boarding points. Service 716 will start from 30 July 2015, operated by Woodlands Transport. The last day of operations for Service 717 will be on 31 July 2015. It was moved out to Boon Lay Way due to insufficient parking lots for the increasing number of bus services in Jurong East. Prior to TNC, SBS used to operate these services, using Compressed Natural Gas (CNG)-powered Volvo B10BLE buses. Woodlands Transport will operate the following services to Jurong Island: *Jurong Island Service 715 Seraya & Merbau Loop *Jurong Island Service 716 (New Service) Sakra Loop *Jurong Island Service 718 Western Jurong Island Loop while Service 717 will be withdrawn *TNC Jurong Island Service 717Seraya, Merbau and Sakra Loop Scroll down to view the bus timetable and route information. 715 Bus Departure Times from Jurong East Central *Weekdays: 0620, 0630, 0640, 0650, 0700, 0705, 0710, 0720, 0730, 0740, 0755, 0810, 0830, 0850, 0950, 1050, 1145, 1220, 1320, 1420, 1500, 1545, 1600, 1615, 1625, 1635, 1645, 1700, 1715, 1730, 1745, 1815, 1900, 1920, 1945, 2015, 2130, 2230 *Saturdays, Sundays & PH: 0630, 0650, 0700, 0715, 0730, 0745, 0800, 0850, 0950, 1050, 1145, 1300, 1420, 1500, 1600, 1615, 1630, 1645, 1715, 1815, 1900, 1920, 1945, 2015, 2130, 2230 Fares *For trips starting / ending at Jurong East Central – $2.20 EZ-Link Card – $2.50 Cash *For trips starting / ending at Jurong Island Checkpoint or within Jurong Island – Flat fare $2.00 https://publictransportsg.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/715_map.png 716 Bus Departure Times from Jurong East Central *Weekdays: 0640, 0700, 0715, 0745, 0830, 0950, 1200, 1420, 1615, 1645, 1715, 1800, 1915, 2045, 2230 *Weekends & Public Holidays: 0645, 0715, 0745, 0830, 0950, 1200, 1420, 1615, 1700, 1800, 1915, 2045, 2230 Fares *For trips starting / ending at Jurong East Central – $2.20 EZ-Link Card – $2.50 Cash *For trips starting / ending at Jurong Island Checkpoint or within Jurong Island – Flat fare $2.00 https://publictransportsg.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/716_map.png 718 Bus Departure Times from Jurong East Central *Weekdays: 0630, 0700, 0720, 0745, 0850, 1000, 1145, 1420, 1615, 1645, 1715, 1815, 1945, 2100, 2230 *Saturdays, Sundays/PH: 0640, 0715, 0745, 0850, 1000, 1145, 1420, 1615, 1700, 1815, 1945, 2100, 2230 Fares *For trips starting / ending at Jurong East Central – $2.50 EZ-Link Card – $2.80 Cash *For trips starting / ending at Jurong Island Checkpoint or within Jurong Island – Flat fare $2.00 https://publictransportsg.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/718_map.png